Chiaroscuro
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. 2x1. Yaoi. Tradutora Illy-chan. Quatre, adolescente islâmico, é transferido para colégio interno católico. Logo estará envolvido em estranhos rituais da fé católica e seus dogmas, conhecerá seus futuros melhores amigos... e Trowa
1. Resenha

_**Nota**__** da Autora**__** - Lorena: **_

_**Porque '**__**Bildungsroman'?**___

Olá a todas e todos.

Apresento-lhes o início de minha paixão por Trowa e Quatre: _**'Chiaroscuro'**_. Porém, preciso explicar alguns pontos em relação a esta fic.

'_**Chiaroscuro' **_é a primeira fic (de um total de 11) de um arco chamado _**Bildungsroman.**_

O nome deste arco é na verdade, um termo literário que se refere a um tipo de livro cujo roteiro centra-se na vida de um personagem durante anos. A passagem destes anos é extensa e segue o desenvolvimento desta pessoa desde sua infância (às vezes a partir da adolescência) até a idade adulta e velhice. _**David Copperfield**_ e _**Grandes Esperanças**_, de Charles Dickens, são dois grandes exemplos. Este é um tema o qual eu sempre tive interesse em trabalhar e acredito que Quatre seria um protagonista perfeito neste tipo de roteiro. (ele é impetuoso, contestador, confiante e corajoso ao mesmo tempo – perfeito para o papel).

Bem... Agora, vamos ao resumo da fic ^^

_**Lorena **_

_**Chiaroscuro**_

_**Luz e Sombra**_

_**By Lorena**_

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x4 1x2 5xOC. Yaoi.**

_**Quatre, um adolescente islâmico de quinze anos de idade, é transferido para um colégio interno católico. Logo, se vê envolvido nos estranhos rituais da fé católica e seus dogmas, ao mesmo tempo em que conhece seus futuros melhores amigos e, especialmente, Trowa.**_

Lorena.

*******************

Liberdade!!!

Ah, o que não é você ser um rapazinho adolescente de 15 anos,

ter enfim os melhores amigos do mundo ao seu lado,

descobrir-se gay, apaixonar-se por um belo moreno de olhos verdes,

ser por ele correspondido...

...e o melhor de tudo: viver longe da rígida vigilância do pai e das várias irmãs?!?!

Liberdade...????

Resposta: ...NÃO SENHOR!!!!

Afinal, quando o adolescente em questão é islâmico...

Tem como melhores amigos um adolescente chinês que é considerado um sério candidato a futuro ditador e um casal de amigos gay – em que um vive a _hackear_ o sistema de computação do colégio para pedir pizzas e o outro tem como objetivo transar em todos os lugares possíveis além de contrabandear material ilícito para dentro da escola...

Um namorado cujo sonho é exatamente SER EXPULSO do colégio em que estudam e que para tal não poupa esforços...

E é forçado a aceitar a santificação de uma reles – _**batata?!?!?!?**_ – como sendo a milagrosa imagem de Santa Teresa...

A sua vida é uma tremenda de uma confusão, isso sim o/

Hahahahaahahahahahahahhhaha XD

Ok, OK, meninas... Estas são as linhas gerais da fic 'Chiaroscuro', da autora Lorena.

Mas a fic é isto... e MUITO MAIS.

É delicioso você ir acompanhando o processo de amadurecimento de Quatre – em um ambiente totalmente estranho para si, ele vai passar por momentos de confusão, desgosto, vergonha, inquietações e questionamentos... Bem como momentos de alegria, descontração, amor e angustia... Sem falar que simplesmente apaixonante o modo como o relacionamento entre Trowa e Quatre vai começando – do simples contanto como meros colegas de sala de aula, até começarem a namorar e a enfrentar muitas situações de tristeza, angústia e solidão para então superarem estes obstáculos e ficarem juntos.

Sem falar, claro, dos outros componentes do quinteto: Heero, Duo e Wufei – D&H terão momentos densos de angústia, mas junto com Wufei, também terão momentos absolutamente hilários durante a fic... assim como o restante dos outros amigos mais chegados na sala – oh-oh... quando esta tropa toda se junta... só sobra confusão!!! KKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

A fic é linda sob todos os sentidos – e o melhor de tudo: é 3x4!! YEY!!

_**Lorena **_forma, juntamente com a _**Anne **_e a_** Misanagi**_, o Trio de Escritoras Especialistas em fics do casal 3x4, no fandom americano. Existem outras autoras, é claro, mas estas três ganham mesmo distinção por causa do volume enooorme de fics produzidas apenas com casal Trowa&Quatre, ohohoho

A meu ver a ela é, indiscutivelmente, a autora mais completa, quando se trata do casal 3x4 – **escreveu ARCOS e mais ARCOS de fics, cada um TEMA DIFERENTE, totalmente DEDICADOS aos dois!!! *__________***

Só para vocês terem idéia, a Lorena criou um Universo Alternativo composto de vários Arcos – 09, ao todo. São eles:

_**Arco 01 Bildungsroman **_(Crônicas no Colégio Católico – 11 Fics);

_**Arco 02 Fairy Tailes **_(Contos de Fada – 05 Fics)_**;**_

_**Arco 03 Family**_ (Família – 03 Fics)_**;**_

_**Arco 04 Gothic **_(Gótico – 07 Fics)_**;**_

_**Arco 05 Historical and Literary **_(Histórico e Literatura – 09 Fics);

_**Arco 06 Miscellany **_(Miscelânea – 04 Fics);

_**Arco 07 Reflective **_(Reflexões – 08 Fics)_**;**_

_**Arco 08 Satire I **_e_** Arco 09 Satire II**_ (Sátiras e Comedias I e II – 08 e 09 Fics)

Como podem ver, '**Chiaroscuro' é a fic inicial do 1° Arco**, _**Bildungsroman**_.

E bem... Comecemos aqui, a nossa jornada de re-encontro com as emoções de 'Chiaroescuro'... Vocês irão amar, garanto!!! o/

Não esqueçam de que apenas os capítulos iniciais serão colocados aqui no site – os demais, a partir dos caps que foram lançados no XYZ vão ser inaugurados no meu site, logo em breve hohohohohohoh

_**Illy-chan**_


	2. Prólogo

**Olá Pipow!!**

**.**

Sim, aqui é mesmo a fofa da _**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_, fazendo contato tudo bom?? o/

Aqui serei breve, mas se alguém quiser mais esclarecimentos, é só acessar o profile do Grupo, ok?

Através do **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, tenho orgulho em trazer para vocês...

...O re-lançamento de alguns capítulos iniciais de várias fanfics traduzidas anteriormente por mim, quando eu estava no XYZ, agora com uma Tradução mais cuidadosa e um excelente trabalho de Revisão, num esforço conjunto meu e de amigas muito queridas...

...Além destes re-lançamentos, o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções' **postará também capítulos de várias outras fics traduzidas pelas **Aryam MacAllyster, Blanxe, Aninha_SaganoKai, Ilia Verseau, Kuu_chan, Marlon Kalango...** Ou seja, por alguns dos nomes mais conhecidos no fandom nacional de GW \o/\o/

Mas atenção – apenas os capítulos _**iniciais**_ destas fanfics serão postados aqui no FF. Net, como 'Teasers', para instigar a curiosidade das leitoras...

Os demais, ou seja, a continuação destas mesmas fanfics só serão encontradas no _MEU SITE_, o qual LOGO LOGO deverá estar sendo anunciado por aqui ohhohohoh

Portanto, não esqueçam deste aviso importante, ok?

Agora o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'** lhes agradece a atenção e desde já, pedimos: Mandem seus reviews!! Mandem mesmo!!! ^~

.

* * *

**Autora:** **Lorena**

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan Himura Wakai

**Revisores:** Marlon Kalango e Aninha-Sagano Kai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casais:** 3x4, 2x1, 5xOC.

**Censura: **Nenhuma por enquanto ^~

**Avisos:** Humor, Drama, Angústia, Lemon, Universo alternativo.

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

**Nota da Autora:** Fic número 01 do **ARCO 01 – Bildungsroman.** ^~

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan****:**

Esta fic foi escolhida para dar continuidade aos trabalhos do **'Illychan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, pois se trata de uma das mais bonitas fics 3x4 existentes no fandom americano, além de ser escrita por uma autora cujas fics são verdadeiras declarações de amor ao casal Trowa&Quatre \o/

.

* * *

"**CHIAROSCURO****"**

'_**Luz e Sombra'**__**[1]**_

**By Lorena**

.**  
**

Prólogo

.

Quatre observou o carro de seu pai desaparecer à distância em meio a uma nuvem nociva de pó e monóxido de carbono. Um após o outro, todos os outros carros arrancaram do estacionamento formando uma fila única, ofuscante e metálica que serpenteava seu caminho na via recentemente re-pavimentada da academia. Os pais e famílias abandonavam seus filhos aos cuidados do Victoria College, um das escolas particulares mais prestigiadas da área.

Não era uma faculdade – tecnicamente era só uma escola secundária. Mas a Fundação da Ordem Franciscana acreditava na "educação de faculdade" para acrescentar ao prestígio da escola e, realmente, recusava-se a chamar a escola de qualquer coisa que _**não fosse**_ uma academia. "Afinal de contas, a denominação 'escola' é muito comum." – diziam os monges.

Quando não pôde mais ver a silhueta familiar do RollsRoyce branco, Quatre voltou sua atenção aos demais rapazes e garotos que haviam sido deixados para trás. Grande parte deles estava retornando como estudantes àquele dormitório. A maioria eram alunos prestes a se formar, junto com os outros de graduação menor – e maior – todos divididos em hierarquias por sua respectiva área de dormitórios: os calouros nos dormitórios Sul; os secundaristas nos dormitórios Leste, os do penúltimo ano no dormitório Oeste e os veteranos nos dormitórios do lado Norte. Cada um dos edifícios se erguia em suas áreas, designadas ao redor do perímetro exterior do campus, com os limites da área inteira cercada por uma barreira de cerca viva e arame farpado envolto por cruzamentos eletrificados, devidamente ocultos por pés e mais pés de uma planta cheia e bonita chamada _buganvília__._

Os rapazes exibiam uma familiaridade com o pitoresco e ainda assim austero ambiente, o que refletia a relação de longa estadia dos mesmos com a escola. Quatre os assistiu reencontrar seus grupos, puxando suas malas enquanto movimentavam-se, fazendo seu caminho por entre a multidão entusiasmada, densa, de companheiros de quinze, treze, dezoito anos. Vozes animadas logo encheram o ar, ao passo que amigos se encontravam uns aos outros, tagarelando incessantemente sobre as férias de verão. Risadas adolescentes soavam ocasionalmente entre o zumzumzum das vozes.

Quatre notou tudo isto com a sensação de agonia muito comum em alunos novatos. Parecia que estava assistindo a todo aquele reagrupamento de um confinamento isolado, dentro de uma caixa de vidro – uma sádica e torturante prova imposta à alguém que era naturalmente amigável, amável e simpático.

Estava a ponto de erguer sua bagagem e ir procurar o quarto reservado para si, onde poderia se entrincheirar, quando repentinamente sentiu uma mão descansar ligeiramente em seu braço.

"Quatre Winner?"

O adolescente voltou-se depressa, um pouco assustado. Seus olhos azuis descansaram no semblante sorridente de uma freira vestida em um hábito branco brilhante e primitivo. Um rosário preto pendurava-se em seu pescoço, suas contas vítreas capturando e refletindo a luz do sol em faíscas minúsculas, ofuscantes. Ela olhou para ele, os olhos cinza pálidos quase sem brilho e sem vida, com a incomum claridade de suas pupilas. Quatre estremeceu involuntariamente. A freira se parecia mais com um espectro gelado do que com uma serva de Deus.

"Eu sou a Irmã Celestine". ela apresentou-se, quando ele não respondeu. A voz era baixa, quieta, quase musical. "Seu pai me pediu que o levasse pessoalmente até o seu quarto. Por favor, venha comigo".

"Obrigado". Quatre respondeu, colocando a mala em módulo de mochila arrastada, seguindo a Irmã Celestine pela multidão ruidosa, sua bagagem chacoalhando atrás dele.

Nenhum dos dois falou durante algum tempo enquanto caminhavam além do portão interno e passavam pelo dormitório Leste com um magnífico Jardim do Éden. Os olhos de Quatre arregalaram-se à vista da exposição gloriosa de arbustos e flores. O jardim retangular fora atapetado com uma luxuriante e bem-aparada grama. No centro estava uma fonte modesta que parecia somente ser uma pilha intrigante de pedras, a água gotejando suavemente em cima delas e desaparecendo em uma bacia na sua fundação – inteligentemente escondida atrás de um anel nitidamente coberto de musgo. As extremidades exteriores do jardim estavam forradas com uma coreografia de arbustos e também de roseiras, lobélios, fúcsias e camélias - todos paisagisticamente podadas e amoldadas formando um arco-íris colorido.

O dormitório Oeste era um edifício silencioso, em forma de U num tom quase cinzento, com três andares nos quais estavam dispostos quartos para acomodar um total de 120 estudantes. Os quartos em cada andar ficavam lado-a-lado em fila, as portas conduzindo para o corredor, o qual era flanqueado pelos quartos de um lado e o jardim no outro. A única coisa que separava o mundo externo da monotonia cinza do corredor era uma balaustrada de pedra que corria o comprimento inteiro do edifício. Quatre viu um punhado de estudantes parados por perto ou apoiados contra esta balaustrada, conversando entre si como se estivessem tranqüilos na serenidade do ambiente ou mesmo sentados nela, quietamente absorvidos em um livro ou um diário.

Quatre e a Irmã Celestine continuaram caminhando pela laje estreita através do edifício antes entrar de maneira abrupta à direita, para a escada que conduzia aos andares superiores.

"Não temos elevadores aqui..." a freira disse enquanto subiam, a mala do rapaz batendo contra cada degrau.

"Tudo bem". Quatre respondeu, um pouco sem jeito pelo barulho que estava fazendo.

O som de sua bagagem rolando alternadamente na fria superfície de cerâmica e batendo contra a extremidade de cada degrau ecoavam incessantemente pela escadaria. Ele não podia erguer a mala; não só porque ela era muito grande, mas também por estar bastante pesada.

Eles passaram por estátuas de Santa Clara, Santa Teresa e São Sebastião, cada uma das quais colocadas em um nicho situado em lugares elevados, como se fossem sentinelas serenas e protetoras de cada andar. Isto, junto com o eco dos seus passos e a conversa quase inexistente e ocasional entre os dois, dava a sensação de que o lugar todo fazia Quatre se sentir como se estivesse em outro mundo e ele caminhava com a cabeça curvada.

Enfim alcançaram o terceiro andar e Irmã Celestine o conduziu pelo corredor. Não passaram por ninguém durante o curto trajeto – sem dúvida os outros ocupantes dos quartos daquele pavimento ainda estavam se entrosando com seus companheiros lá embaixo, perto do portão interno. Logo, ambos pararam em frente a um dos últimos quartos e a Irmã pegou agilmente seu molho de chaves.

Quatre notou com algum interesse que elas eram de uma variedade antiga – gigantes, descoradas e iguais, até um pouco enferrujadas, unidas por um grande anel de ferro. Acompanhou com o olhar a freira colocar uma no buraco da fechadura, girar com certo esforço e enfim destrancar a porta, empurrando-a para dentro com um pequeno gemido, como se a mesma pesasse uma tonelada.

"Este é seu quarto". Ela disse animada ao entrar, fazendo um gesto amplo com um braço como se mostrasse o mais magnífico dos castelos. "É particular, como pedido por seu pai. Os chuveiros estão só duas portas abaixo, ao fim do corredor."

Ela pausou, ainda sorrindo e assistindo Quatre encará-la esperançosamente como se esperando que terminasse logo a turnê. Caminhou então em direção a um armário pequeno que se encontrava entre a cama e uma escrivaninha de estudos e o abriu, revelando vários ternos do fardamento da escola pendurados em uma fila limpa dentro dele. Retirou um deles e o sustentou no ar para Quatre ver.

Era um conjunto completo composto de uma camisa de malha oxford, branca, uma jaqueta esporte marrom, provida com uma gravata do mesmo tom – o emblema da escola bordado no bolso esquerdo da jaqueta e calças compridas cinzas.

"Este é seu uniforme. Você tem sete – dois a mais do que você realmente precisa. Mas seu pai comprou os extras para facilitar sua vida. Ele também lhe enviou sapatos, que ainda estão em uma caixa dentro do armário".

Quatre assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, em silêncio. Continuou esperando.

"Agora deixe-me dar uma rápida apresentação das regras básicas desta escola, meu rapaz". Irmã Celestine disse, enquanto tornava a colocar o terno no armário. "De acordo com o bom senso que rege nossa conduta, nós também esperamos que você mantenha os padrões mais altos de educação, ao aparecer em frente aos demais. Seu uniforme sempre deve estar limpo e passado. Suas meias não devem ser dobradas - quando você se sentar e sua perna da calça subir, não queremos ver nenhum centímetro de pele. Seus sapatos devem estar sempre polidos, assim espero que tenha trazido boa quantidade de cera para polir sapatos. Seus cabelos nunca devem cobrir completamente suas orelhas. E não devem cobrir a parte de trás de seu pescoço, também".

"Sim, Irmã".

"Nada de perfume, gel, tintura para cabelo e jóias - exceto o relógio, se você tiver um. Também nada de enfeites extras como _bottons_, clipes, adereços ou figuras estranhas em seu uniforme. Qualquer infração destes padrões básicos conduzirá a uma reprimenda pela diretoria. Três reprimendas em um único trimestre tem como castigo uma detenção durante um fim de semana. Mais de três e terá uma suspensão, o que ficará registrado em seu histórico. A expulsão só acontece em violações de conduta mais severas".

"Sim, Irmã".

"O seu _'Manual para o Aluno' _ encontra-se na primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Sugiro sinceramente que você o leia esta noite, sem falta".

"Sim, Irmã".

A Irmã Celestine parou, apertando as mãos enquanto olhava o rapazinho à sua frente. Quatre continuava parado perto da porta, quase com medo de se mover e ser atacado pela justiça divina.

"E eu espero, Quatre, que você também possa participar de nossas atividades religiosas. Eu sei que você não é católico. Mas abraçamos todas as fés – a única desvantagem que é nós não temos os recursos para acomodar suas práticas". Ela riu de repente. "Bem... esta é um colégio católico, afinal de contas. Mas aconselho que você se engaje e participe de nossas orações e estudos da Bíblia, bem como das reuniões do Rosário, assim você poderá entender ainda mais nossa fé".

"Sim, Irmã."

"Agora deixe-me lhe dizer o típico dia-a-dia de nossa escola. Sim, a capela é aberta todas as manhãs para a missa. Qualquer um é bem-vindo, caso queira participar. O sino toca para a missa às sete e para as aulas, às sete e trinta. O intervalo acontece após os dois primeiros horários de aula. Mais três horários seguem-se ao intervalo, então você almoça. Exatamente ao meio-dia, o sino tocará para o **Angelus****[2]**. Isto é importante, meu jovem. Você tem que interromper _**tudo**_ o que você estiver fazendo e ficar de pé na direção da gruta enquanto rezamos. Depois do **Angelus**, você pode retomar seu horário de almoço. Mais três períodos de aula seguem-se antes dos sinos tocarem o fim do dia escolar, às três da tarde. Você e seus colegas terão turnos para lidarem com o trabalho de limpeza – que será limpar a sala de aula afim das atividades, entre outras tarefas. Então o sino do jantar tocará às seis e as luzes serão apagadas às nove."

"Sim, Irmã".

"Bom. Deixe-me ver... o que mais? Oh, sim. Você está nomeado para a Turma A, que é a classe especial. E não se preocupe. Quando o sino matutino tocar amanhã, você encontrará seus colegas facilmente. Tem alguma pergunta?".

Quatre balançou a cabeça lentamente, sua mente tentando digerir tudo aquilo. Aquela era uma experiência nova e sentia-se um pouco assustado... E horrivelmente só. "Não, Irmã." Foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

Irmã Celestine acenou com a cabeça e finalmente dirigiu-se calmamente à porta. "Bem, eu o deixarei descansar, então". Ela disse. "Oh, quase esqueço... em todo o primeiro sábado de cada mês, cumprimos três das sete Horas Canônicas – a Nona, as Vésperas e as Completas.**[3]**

Quatre piscou. Ele já havia lido sobre as Horas Canônicas em seus livros de história antes, estava maravilhado por ver que uma escola moderna como aquela estava mesmo disposta a cumprir alguma delas. O olhar em seu rosto deve ter mostrado sua surpresa, uma vez que Irmã Celestine deixou escapar uma risada alta.

"É algo que a escola sempre fez, Quatre." ela disse antes de deixar o adolescente sozinho.

Enfim só, Quatre deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto, tentando desesperadamente achar algum vestígio de conforto na pouco familiar monotonia espartana de seu novo santuário. As paredes, a mobília - tudo era claro, como deveria ser. A pequena cruz pendurada sobre sua escrivaninha de estudos era apenas um pedaço de madeira. Ele nem mesmo tinha cortinas em sua janela.

Ele caminhou lentamente para a janela, que estava diretamente situada do outro lado do quarto em lado oposto à porta. Ele contemplou a paisagem lá fora e descobriu que seu quarto mostrava uma expansão nua de gramado além da cerca de buganvílias que cercavam o edifício. Foi então que percebeu finalmente quão cansado e faminto estava.

"Bem... agora eu posso desempacotar minhas coisas..." murmurou com um suspiro e voltou-se à bagagem, levantou-a, colocando-a em cima da cama, abrindo-a.

A visão que o cumprimentou o fez cair na gargalhada. Várias sacolas plásticas empacotadas com sua comida caseira favorita estavam em cima das outras coisas, na mala. E colada em uma grande bolsa, tinha uma nota de sua irmã:

"_**Só precisei me mover furtivamente para poder roubar um pouco destas guluseimas". **_dizia._** "Espero que isto venha a fazer esta transição para sua nova vida um pouco menos dolorosa... Boa sorte e cuide-se, meu bem. Com muito amor, Iria."**_

"Também te amo". Quatre murmurou, ainda rindo, enquanto cuidadosamente - quase respeitosamente, guardava o bilhete – antes de mergulhar de lado, na cama.

Ali ele ficou e terminou de comer e desempacotar suas coisas em uma hora; fez uso do resto das horas da tarde para se deitar em um cochilo rápido, aconchegando-se no colchão firme, mas confortável. Eram quase cinco e meia da tarde quando despertou, seus olhos abrindo para ver o rosa e laranja do céu do fim de tarde através da janela. A cena lhe deu uma pressão suave no peito e ele sentiu uma súbita necessidade de explorar o campus enquanto os estudantes estavam se juntando no corredor para o jantar. Seu estômago ainda estava cheio da comida que comera há pouco, afinal de contas – e realmente estava sem disposição para se entrosar com quem quer que fosse no momento. De alguma forma, aquele tipo de situação era muito intimidante.

Ele se levantou da cama e apressou-se para fora do quarto, parando frente à balaustrada de pedra e que acompanhava o corredor, para contemplar o lindo pôr-do-sol e sentir seu chamado nostálgico mais uma vez. Andou apressado pelo corredor, os passos ecoando no chão frio de cerâmica da mesma maneira que haviam feito mais cedo na escadaria. A luz agonizante do sol dava ao local uma aparência melancólica, meditativa; especialmente com as estátuas dos santos em seus altos nichos nas paredes, postados como guardas em cada andar, enquanto ele voava degraus abaixo.

No térreo, saiu do prédio do dormitório e através do jardim, tomou um caminho que acreditava ser o que conduziria para a capela e assim encaminhou-se para o campus principal, admirando a paisagem verde e bem tratada que o cercava. Depois de várias voltas por alguns arbustos altos, ele logo se achou aproximando-se por atrás da capela.

Quatre caminhou ao redor do perímetro do belo edifício, contemplando as enormes janelas góticas em forma de arco com um pouco de temor, observando os mosaicos de vidro que refletiam o sol de fim de tarde, tornando tudo vermelho, dourado e púrpura.

Alguns passos além dos arbustos florescendo o levaram ao lado oriental da capela, onde a gruta estava. Os olhos azuis claros de Quatre arregalaram-se à visão que se mostrou diante dele.

A gruta realmente era uma réplica da gruta de Nossa Senhora de Lourdes. Tudo era igual, até os mínimos detalhes – inclusive as muletas de madeira antigas penduradas dentro das paredes de gruta como símbolos de que o santuário estaria operando curas.

"Emocionante!" O rapaz tomou fôlego, caminhando lentamente até as barras férreas que separavam a gruta do resto dos chãos. Ele olhou dentro, a boca aberta, tamanho o assombro. "Não consigo acreditar. Acho que é para onde todos vêm, quando das sessões do Rosário e outras Liturgias".

Ele tinha se determinado a uma lição de aprendizado sobre a fé católica, antes de ir para a escola e agora entendia o significado do Rosário e da Virgem.

O som súbito de um coro angelical chegou aos seus ouvidos e, observando um pouco melhor, percebeu que havia pessoas na capela, sem sombra de dúvida em uma sessão de oração, ou então uma missa. O hino que estava sendo cantado soava docemente e ele caminhou para o lado da gruta, querendo ficar mais próximo à capela para ouvir um pouco mais. Mas ele percebeu que as janelas da capela ficavam ocultas por trás da gruta e, para ouvir completamente a canção, ele teria que atravessar o portão de ferro que impedia os curiosos de vagar pela área da gruta.

O jovem árabe procurou uma abertura depressa e achou uma pequena área desprotegida coberta por um agrupamento de samambaias. Empurrou as folhas de lado, pisando efetivamente dentro da própria gruta e apressando-se pelo santuário; logo se situou em um caminho estreito que separava a capela e a gruta. Sorriu quando ouviu as vozes mais claramente.

"Acho que poderia chegar mais perto". Disse a si mesmo e caminhou silenciosamente pelo canto descoberto e se plantou contra a pedra áspera, cinza, da gruta, fechando os olhos enquanto permitia-se perder-se no hino que emanava das janelas de vidro colorido a sua frente.

"_**Agradeço a Ti, meu Deus, pela Irmã Lua e as estrelas,**_

_**A Ti que criaste os céus,**_

_**Brilhante, precioso, e justo".**_

"Hmm. Um Hino de Glória. Bonito". O rapaz murmurou enquanto continuava escutando.

"_**Agradeço a Ti, meu Deus, pelo Irmão Vento,**_

_**Pelo ar e pelas nuvens,**_

_**Pela calmaria e pelo tempo,**_

_**Por que é de Ti de Tua vida que sustentas todas as criaturas".**_

"Acho que este é um Hino Franciscano – lembro de ter lido algo parecido, antes".

Outro som chegou aos seus ouvidos de repente e ele tentou se desligar dele, tentando continuar a ouvir o resto do hino. Franziu as sobrancelhas ainda mais, quando outro barulho começou a atormentar seu cérebro.

"_**Agradeço a Ti, meu Deus, pela Irmã Água,**_

_**Que é tão útil e humilde,**_

_**Preciosa e pura".**_

"_**Oh, por Deus!!"**_ ele murmurou, fechando a cara, agora: _**"Por que alguém está fazendo construção aqui perto? Está me distraindo!"**_

O som novo que tinha chamado sua atenção estava aumentando ainda mais. Parecia vir do fim da gruta e também parecia como se alguém estivesse erguendo algo ou então se encontrava fazendo algum intenso trabalho físico ou mesmo um esforço manual, por causa dos gemidos e sons de ofego que reconhecia agora.

"Droga!!!" Quatre deixando escapar, continuou tentando focalizar a música na capela.

"_**Agradeço a Ti, meu Deus, pelo Irmão Fogo,**_

_**Por quem Tu fizeste mais clara a noite;**_

_**Ele é adorável e agradável, sumamente e forte ".**_ [4]

Os olhos de Quatre arregalaram-se - não por perceber o que o hino terminara, finalmente, mas por causa dos outros tipos de sons que ele estava ouvindo _**claramente**_, agora. A respiração parou na garganta quando voltou a cabeça e olhou lentamente na direção que vinham.

"Oh, meu... Deus!!" ele ofegou, segurando uma mão em cima da boca.

A alguns metros dele estavam dois rapazes – alunos, obviamente – transando!

Um dos adolescentes estava apoiado contra a parede da gruta, os braços agarrados firmemente ao redor do parceiro, as pernas nuas enlaçadas da mesma maneira firme e tensa, ao redor da cintura do outro rapaz. Ele tinha uma das mãos fechada em punho, agarrando o cabelo longo, todo trançado, do parceiro em um aperto quase doloroso. O outro rapaz estava de pé, o tecido de suas calças caído ao redor dos tornozelos, braços firmemente agarrados à cintura do outro rapaz sustentando-o contra as pedras, enquanto ofegava, erguia e movimentava os quadris, empurrando-se novamente e novamente para dentro e para fora do outro adolescente, pressionando-o quase que brutalmente contra a parede da gruta, a tensão evidente em seus músculos dos bíceps e nádegas. Um par de calças compridas e uma cueca, largados em uma pilha amassada, jazia aos seus pés.

Quatre sentiu seu rosto queimar e, sem pensar em mais nada, ele se virou e fugiu da cena, correndo pelo campus até que achou o caminho principal para o dormitório Oeste, em direção ao santuário do seu quarto – seus passos ecoando estrondosamente em seus ouvidos. Ele estava de volta ao quarto antes mesmo de se dar conta, apesar de continuar sentindo o rosto queimar mesmo após uma hora.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Continua... ^^

**Notas da Tradução****:**

[2]_**Angelus**_** – **o** Terço **faz parte das _**Horas Canônicas**_ e corresponde às seguintes horas do dia: 06:00 hs (Primas), 12:00 hs (Sextas) e 18:00 hs (Vésperas). O _**Angelus**_ relembra aos católicos, através de preces e orações (o Terço), o momento da Anunciação - feita pelo anjo Gabriel a Maria - da concepção de Jesus Cristo. Maiores detalhes, conferir em: http: / / pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Angelus

[3] No Original, _**Seven Canonical Hours: 'None, Vespers and Compline' **_Maiores detalhes sobre as Horas Canônicas, em: http: // w w w. novomilenio. inf. BR/ porto/ mapas/ nmcalenb. htm

[4]_**"O Cântico do Sol" **_um hino cantado pelos Frades e por São Francisco, enquanto ele estava morrendo.

.

**Nota da Tradutora - Illy-chan:**

**[1] **_**Chiaroscuro - **_Quem acompanhou esta fic quando ela era postada no XYZYaoi, conheceu seu nome em português como sendo **"Luz e Escuridão".**

Este era o título traduzido que eu havia escolhido para a mesma.

A partir de hoje, porém, o novo nome traduzido/adaptado para o português para esta fic será _**"Luz e Sombra". **_

Vou explicar o porquê: **Kuu_Chan**, uma das nossas Tradutoras/Revisoras (uma fofura de pessoa) recebeu em 2008 um cap de _**'Chiaroscuro' **_traduzido por mim para Revisão.

Quando me enviou o mesmo revisado, ela me deu um alerta - disse que o nome que eu escolhera para a mesma, em português, estava equivocado.

O título escolhido pela autora, Lorena – **'Chiaroscuro' – **é na verdade, o nome de **uma técnica de pintura&desenho que é definido como um forte contraste entre luz e sombra. **A Kuu_chan disse ainda que, assim como as palavras '_**Allegro', **_'_**Pizza', **_o termo **'Chiaroscuro' **é utilizado no meio artístico em italiano, mesmo.

Como o Trowa apresentado pela Lorena nesta fic tem o dom para pintura, explica-se o porquê do nome ser algo relacionado às artes plásticas. XD

Quando da época em que pedi autorização à Lorena, cheguei a perguntar a ela se havia algum significado mais específico para o nome da fic, que ela mesma pudesse sugerir, enfim. Ela disse que não, que eu poderia adaptar/traduzir o nome como pudesse ficar melhor em português.

Como vemos, porém, sob esta nova luz, a tradução "Luz e Escuridão" no título em português anterior passa uma idéia errada. A Kuu_chan sugeriu mantermos o título totalmente no original e colocarmos uma Nota Explicativa, mas como todas as fics que trabalho trazem **tanto o Título Original** quanto uma **Tradução/Adaptação** do mesmo para o português, optei por alterar o título em português da fic para _**"Luz e Sombra"**_ a partir de então.

Eu só tenho a agradecer à minha _**linda da Kuu_chan**_, pela **DICA CAÍDA DOS CÉUS!! **Thanks, DArling!\O/

Afinal, se tem algo errado, tenho mais é que consertar - e ainda por cima, desculpar-me com as leitoras. ^^*

Beijos, a todas, Illy ^^

E mandem reviews o/

**~~ .O. ~~**


	3. Capítulo Um

**Olá Pipow!!**

**.**

Sim, aqui é mesmo a fofa da _**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_, fazendo contato tudo bom?? o/

Aqui serei breve, mas se alguém quiser mais esclarecimentos, é só acessar o profile do Grupo, ok?

Através do **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, tenho orgulho em trazer para vocês...

...O re-lançamento de alguns capítulos iniciais de várias fanfics traduzidas anteriormente por mim, quando eu estava no XYZ, agora com uma Tradução mais cuidadosa e um excelente trabalho de Revisão, num esforço conjunto meu e de amigas muito queridas...

...Além destes re-lançamentos, o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções' **postará também capítulos de várias outras fics traduzidas por **Aryam MacAllyster, Blanxe, Aninha_SaganoKai, Ilia Verseau, Kuu_chan, Marlon Kalango...** Ou seja, por alguns dos nomes mais conhecidos no fandom nacional de GW \o/\o/

Mas atenção - apenas os capítulos _**iniciais**_ destas fanfics serão postados aqui no FF. Net, como 'Teasers', para verificar a receptividade das leitoras quanto a elas...

Os demais, ou seja, a continuação destas mesmas fanfics só serão encontradas no _MEU SITE_, o qual LOGO LOGO deverá estar sendo anunciado por aqui ohhohohoh

Portanto, não esqueçam deste aviso importante, ok?

Agora o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'** lhes agradece a atenção e desde já, pedimos: Mandem seus reviews!! Mandem mesmo!!! ^~

.

* * *

.

**Autora:** **Lorena**

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan Himura Wakai

**Revisor****es****:** Marlon Kalango e Aninha-Sagano Kai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casais:** 3x4, 2x1, 5xOC.

**Censura: **Nenhuma por enquanto ^~

**Advertências:** Humor, Drama, Angústia, Lemon, Universo alternativo.

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

.

**Nota da Autora:** Fic número 01 do **ARCO 01 – Bildungsroman.** ^~

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan****:**

Esta fic foi escolhida para dar continuidade aos trabalhos do **'Illychan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, pois se trata de uma das mais bonitas fics 3x4 existentes no fandom americano, além de ser escrita por uma autora cujas fics são verdadeiras declarações de amor ao casal Trowa&Quatre \o/

.

* * *

**CHIAROSCURO**

_**Luz e Sombra**__**[1]**_

**By Lorena**

.

Parte 01

.

Duas semanas haviam se passado e Quatre fizera apenas alguns progressos. O ambiente era muito novo, desconhecido e, de várias maneiras, também assustador. Ele tinha se acostumado ao horário rígido a ser seguido, mas vivia se esquecendo de dizer 'Graças a Deus' antes e depois do café da manhã, no intervalo, no almoço e no jantar. Sempre que os estudantes se reuniam no refeitório para alguma das refeições, o rapaz loiro, distraidamente, se sentava e começava a se servir... só para ser subitamente estapeado nas mãos, ombros e até mesmo na cabeça pelo Monitor do refeitório – às vezes até mesmo por um dos próprios colegas – e então prontamente recriminado.

Quando ele _**se dera conta**_ que havia orações a serem feitas de forma respeitosa durante um minuto ou dois antes destas refeições, suas mãos pressionaram-se uma à outra e descansou-as unidas à sua frente. Mas não se curvou, não proferiu os cantos monótonos, repetitivos, nem fez o sinal da cruz. E durante a passagem dos dias, ele simplesmente ficava parado de pé e aguardava pelo sinal para começarem a jantar, esperando até um pouco mais após serem enfim liberados - às vezes esperando todos seus colegas já terem se sentado antes dele próprio fazer o mesmo.

Freqüentemente sentia o desejo de questionar a necessidade de tais rituais – ainda que não fosse particularmente um muçulmano devoto – mas, sendo novo demais na escola assim como também um _**não-católico**_, não acreditava que aquele fosse o seu lugar. Como se não bastasse, confundia-o muito o fato dos alunos considerarem como mostra de respeito, devoção, piedade – ou fosse o que fosse – recitar mecanicamente orações que eles sequer realmente entendiam ou compreendiam.

Um dos maiores problemas que enfrentou envolvia a devoção da parada diária para a oração chamada _**'Angelus'**__**[2]**_. Queria saber o significado da hora escolhida para aquele ritual. Sabia que era uma oração que comemorava a hora da visita do anjo Gabriel à Maria; mas não conseguia de suspeitar que a visitação tivesse acontecido ao meio-dia e que a Igreja Católica Romana simplesmente escolhera honrar o acontecido naquele momento por toda a eternidade.

Ele tinha compartilhado as suas teorias com alguns alunos, mas ninguém realmente pudera lhe trazer alguma luz sobre o assunto. Os colegas, apesar de católicos desde o nascimento, realmente não sabiam.

"Não sei". - diziam repetidamente, com um desinteressado dar de ombros. "É só um ritual que fazemos o tempo todo".

"E... você não se preocupa se ele não significar nada?" - o rapazinho confuso procurava saber.

"Mas _**é claro**_ que significa algo! Por que nós o faríamos se não significasse?".

"Mas não significava nada agorinha mesmo, já que você nem sabe o **porquê** de estar fazendo-o. Parece apenas algo feito de maneira mecânica...".

"Olhe, Quatre, isto é algo que a nossa Igreja diz que nós precisamos fazer. Se a Igreja diz que é importante, então _**é**_ importante! De que outra razão precisamos, pelo amor de Deus?".

Quatre piscou. "Hmm... Isso não é uma blasfêmia?".

"Oh, cale-se e tome seu café".

E era assim, sentindo-se cada vez mais confuso, que as tentativas de Quatre em conseguir mais esclarecimento sobre a religião católica terminavam.

Ele se rendeu depois dos cinco primeiros dias, aceitando a relutância e a ignorância dos colegas em geral para satisfazerem uma curiosidade muito natural de um estranho.

Ao toque dos sinos ao meio-dia, então, era compelido a agir como os outros agiam – parava o que quer que estivesse fazendo, levantava-se e postava-se em posição de respeito (tendo certeza que estava na direção certa da gruta) e esperava por uns bons cinco minutos até a oração terminar e lhe fosse permitido mover-se mais uma vez.

Havia aprendido da maneira mais difícil, claro, a não ser pego no banheiro quando as badaladas do meio-dia soassem.

Apesar de todas as dificuldades iniciais que vinha suportando, porém, Quatre conseguira achar um pouco de consolo no fato de ter feito amigos – não tão íntimos, mas que chegariam lá, tinha certeza. Além do mais estava tendo aulas de piano, o que automaticamente o liberava das aulas de música regulares.

O Victoria College era completamente diferente das outras escolas nas quais ele estudara antes. Cada série era dividida em quatro turmas que permaneciam juntas durante o ano inteiro. Quer dizer, em vez de ter os alunos mudando de uma sala de aula para outra, todos ficavam em suas salas, como uma unidade (de acordo com a turma) com os professores saindo e entrando das salas de acordo com os respectivos horários.

Este sistema fazia ficar mais fácil para os estudantes de cada turma desenvolverem laços fortes entre si, mas também fazia uma competição feroz predominar entre as mesmas.

Claro que também não ajudava o fato de as turmas não serem igualmente distribuídas na forma como os "estudantes de qualidade" eram separados. Os estudantes mais inteligentes eram divididos, sendo um total de 80% deles terminando na Turma A, enquanto os 20% que permanecesse eram distribuídos entre as Turmas B, C, e D. O restante dos alunos da série (os com Q.I médio e os medíocres) experimentavam o oposto, com uma distribuição de 20% deles terminando na Turma A, enquanto que os 80% restante deles acabava espalhados entre as Turmas B, C, e D.

Ou seja, não era surpresa nenhuma, os Monitores Oficiais das Turmas B, C, e D serem sempre os alunos mais inteligentes. Era quase uma determinação que os mesmos alunos que ficassem entre os 10% de melhores da classe seriam nomeados e votados para serem os monitores. Era o esperado e ninguém questionava. Os estudantes comuns e medíocres não faziam confusão - ou pelo menos eles aprenderam a não se incomodar.

Não havia também nada como Conselho de Estudantes ou mesmo Líderes de Classe. Havia só os Monitores Oficiais de cada Turma e cada Turma votava em seu próprio presidente, vice-presidente, secretário e tesoureiro.

Cada Turma era orientada por seu próprio professor guardião – que não só vigiava a conduta, o bem-estar e o progresso acadêmico dos alunos, como também incentivava cada vez mais o fogo da competitividade que parecia estar sempre à flor da pele dos jovens estudantes. Em resumo, estes mestres eram completamente responsáveis pela atmosfera virtualmente cruel que tomava a escola ao longo do ano e 'auto-estima' e 'amizade' eram sentimentos facilmente derrubados frente à sua busca por perfeição.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

"Underhill…"

"_**Presente." **_

"Valence…"

"_**Presente."**_

"Van Devere…"

"_**Presente." **_

"Wallace…"

"_**Presente." **_

"Endireite sua gravata, Wallace ".

"Perdão."

"Winner…"

"_**Presente."**_

"Winst... **SILÊNCIO!!!" **

Uma pausa sepulcral se seguiu.

"Droga, onde eu estava... Oh, sim. Winston…"

"_**Presente."**_

"Yardley…"

"_**Presente." **_

"Guarde esse lenço, Yardley ".

"Desculpe."

O presidente da Turma A observou de sua prancheta uma folha que vinha voando e pisou nela, enquanto esquadrinhava criticamente a fila que seus colegas haviam formado. Todos estavam parados em prontidão, sem dúvida amedrontados demais para se mover ou para não terem suas cabeças decapitadas pelo líder.

O sino matutino já havia tocado e era procedimento inicial do dia todos os estudantes ficarem alinhados no pátio – de acordo com suas turmas e séries, claro. Também era a responsabilidade dos presidentes das mesmas manter a ordem durante a espera de cinco minutos entre o toque do sino e a prece matinal da missa, antes dos alunos serem dispensados para as suas respectivas salas para começarem as aulas.

Quatre estava meio-acordado na fila, se balançando um pouco nos pés e tentando miseravelmente impedir-se de cair no chão de tanto sono. Ele tinha ficado acordado até muito após as nove da noite anterior, estudando para um teste oral matutino e acabara dormindo apenas meras quatro horas de sono.

"Quatre, você está perto demais de James. Mantenha a distância de um braço".

O rapaz loiro acenou com a cabeça vagarosamente, piscando. "Desculpe, Wufei". Suspirou e esticou um braço para tocar o ombro do outro rapaz à frente dele na fila. Deu um passo ou dois para trás até o braço estar completamente estendido, depois o deixou cair ao longo do corpo.

"Qual o problema?" Wufei perguntou em um tom baixo se aproximando do adolescente mais novo. "Você não parece muito bem".

"Eu estou bem". Quatre respondeu com um sorriso torto que rapidamente esmoreceu. "Só cansado".

Wufei fechou a cara quando encarou o outro rapaz de perto. "Você ficou acordado a noite toda de novo? Maldição, Quatre, eu _**já lhe disse para não fazer **_isso! É muito ruim ficar acordado na noite anterior a um teste!".

O som de alguém tagarelando em algum lugar mais além na fila chamou a atenção do adolescente chinês e ele imediatamente assumiu seu posto de presidente da Turma, uma cara feia no rosto.

"Eu já disse, **SILÊNCIO** aí atrás!". Berrou, as veias no pescoço saltando como se estivessem a ponto de explodir. "Vocês querem levar uma advertência?".

Um silêncio esmagador caiu não apenas na Turma A, mas também na B. O presidente da Turma B caminhou até Wufei pelo pátio e aproximando-se, o cutucou com a prancheta dele.

"Obrigado Chang". Ele disse. "Eu ia gritar com os meus alunos eu mesmo. Mas parece que _**você**_ já cuidou disso para mim".

"Sem problema, Justin".

Se havia uma coisa com a qual o primeiro ano inteiro concordava, era a posição de Wufei como o presidente da Turma A. Aluno brilhante, pavio curto, ferozmente disciplinado e universalmente reconhecido como um ditador em potencial, ele assustava qualquer um que estivesse à sua frente. Em resumo, era o aluno perfeito para conduzir a Turma A e o primeiro ano todo – e ele não se importava se o loiro à sua frente sequer fosse católico.

Ele olhou para um Quatre assustado. "É um teste oral. Espero que você se saia bem".

Quatre renunciou a preocupação com um gesto da mão. "Vou ficar bem, Wufei. Por Deus, **pare** de ficar se preocupando comigo".

"Você sabe como o professor Richards é".

"_**Eu sei".**_

Wufei fez um movimento como se fosse voltar ao início da fila, entretanto parou. Segurando a prancheta contra o tórax e fitando impassivelmente o nada à sua frente, começou a disparar pergunta após pergunta, pegando o amigo momentaneamente de surpresa.

"Quantos anos Abraão tinha quando Isaac nasceu?".

"O quê? Co...mo?".

"Quantos anos Abraão tinha quando Isaac nasceu? Rápido, responda antes da oração começar".

Quatre piscou e freneticamente atormentou o próprio cérebro. "Cem".

"Velhinho safado, não?".

"Wufei! Não é essa a idéia que está por trás do nascimento de Isaac!".

"Qual é o Quinto Mandamento?".

"Manter os Sábados como o dia sagrado devotado aos sant…".

"Errado. Quais são as Bem-Aventuranças?".

Quatre engoliu em seco. Ele _**odiava**_ quando Wufei fazia isto com ele, o que não tinha propósito algum a não ser fazê-lo perder a pouca confiança em suas próprias habilidades para aprender os rudimentos do catecismo católico.

"Elas... er, são os pronunciamentos das bênçãos…".

"Em que parte das Escrituras elas são encontradas?".

"Em... em Lucas...".

"Errado…".

"Não...! Espere! Mateus 5:3-15 ".

"Errado! É no _**Doze**_".

Eles ouviram o som do microfone ser ligado, o que sinalizava o começo da prece matinal. Quatre deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

"É melhor você ir, Wufei". Ele disse.

O amigo virou para lançar um meio-sorriso em sua direção. "Quatre, faça o que fizer, mas não entre em pânico. Você é muito mais inteligente que vários carinhas que conheço. Tão logo aprenda a não deixar nada se colocar entre você e o que quer, verá que tudo ficará bem". Ele piscou, dando uma risadinha sacana. "Faça assim: imagine o professor Richards _**pelado**_ quando ele chamar você".

"Oh, muito obrigado!! Eu acabei de tomar café da manhã, sabe?".

Wufei riu um pouco mais antes de se apressar para frente da fila.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

O primeiro horário de aulas foi muito bem. Era considerada uma bênção aos estudantes da Turma A eles terem nas segundas-feiras, quartas e sextas-feiras uma disciplina bem fácil – idioma e gramática. O professor, um daqueles recém-formado bastante entusiasmado e instigante, nunca falhava em fazer da concordância dos pronomes algo muito mais interessante do que realmente era. E aquela era uma hora e meia de diversão e relaxamento extremamente necessária para preparação mental para o horário de aula que vinha a seguir – religião.

O professor Richards era um homem que parecia ser completamente fanático pela sua religião e mostrava isso claramente nas aulas. De voz trovejante, caráter intransigente e apaixonado pelo seu tema de aula, o professor _martelava_ impiedosamente seu conhecimento nos alunos no sentido mais conhecido da palavra. Os rapazes estudavam e decoravam todas as passagens bíblicas, mas era realmente mais para acalmá-lo, uma vez que o teriam como professor durante o ano letivo inteiro. Obviamente, eles simplesmente não compartilhavam sua idolatria quanto ao assunto.

E Quatre era não era diferente de ninguém. O loiro constantemente se confundia com os muitos detalhes exigidos e era freqüentemente ignorado pelos demais em suas indagações para a explicação das coisas, uma vez que ninguém conseguia explicar-lhe completamente aquelas minúcias. Chegara a procurar o professor Richards com um par de dúvidas antes e o mestre não gostara nada das suas perguntas, terminando todas as respostas com o eterno "Assim foi escrito e é assim que sempre será."

Outra coisa interessante relativa ao mestre era o seu estilo de aulas. Nunca, nunca usava uma vara, giz ou régua para realçar ou enfatizar as coisas escritas por ele no quadro-negro ou o que quer que estivesse explicando no momento. Ao invés disso, usava os dedos – mais especificamente o dedo-médio – para ficar ressaltando os acontecimentos dos Evangelhos na frente dos alunos.

Quatre quase teve um ataque de coração na primeira vez que tivera uma aula com o professor Richards. O mestre, em aparente êxtase, em pleno louvor em seu trabalho, lia passagens citadas da Bíblia com uma voz exaltada, enquanto apontava à turma atordoada com o dedo médio, para acentuar citações mais fortes.

Quatre permaneceu sentado, congelado em sua cadeira, durante uma hora inteira, fitando com os olhos azuis arregalados como um pires, o professor elogiar Deus e gritar com os estudantes. Foi talvez o maior trauma que Quatre já experimentara em qualquer escola a qual ele já tivesse participado.

"Muito bem, rapazes, estão prontos para o teste?". O professor Richards perguntou no momento que entrou na sala e colocou seus livros em sua escrivaninha. Levantou o olhar ao ter uma resposta fraca dos alunos e fez cara feia. "Não ouvi resposta".

"_**Sim, professor Richards**_!". A classe inteira respondeu em uma só voz.

Quatre examinou Wufei e achou o amigo sentado, calmo e composto, observando o professor com um ar gritante de indiferença.

'_**Como você consegue isto Wufei? Eu estou quase doente de tanta tensão e você está simplesmente sentado aí como se isto não fosse nada!**_', pensou o muçulmano com um momentâneo sentimento de inveja. Ele rapidamente se sentou direito na cadeira quando o primeiro estudante foi chamado.

"Não vou seguir a ordem alfabética.". O professor Richards avisou. "Vou chamá-los aleatoriamente".

Quatre ofegou. Aquilo era ainda pior.

Foram chamados vários alunos, alguns acertando as respostas, a maioria errando. Quatre não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Afinal de contas, ali estava a nata do primeiro ano. E eles estavam falhando miseravelmente. Olhou para Michael, cuja cadeira era próxima a sua e sentiu coração parar à vista da aparência pálida, quase descorada do rapaz e o olhar envergonhado e a aparência derrotada em seu semblante, enquanto o mesmo se sentava na cadeira, olhos abatidos e voltados para a escrivaninha. O colega permaneceu daquele jeito pelo resto da aula.

"Quatre Winner...".

Quatre se levantou, segurando nervosamente a bainha da jaqueta.

O professor Richards olhou para ele e acenou com a cabeça. "Pare de amarrotar seu uniforme, Quatre. É impróprio para um rapaz".

"Sim, senhor".

'_**Argh. Eu preciso tanto segurar algo agora!'**_ Ele lamentou-se silenciosamente, enquanto forçava suas mãos a ficarem paradas ao longo do corpo, apesar da necessidade imperiosa de agarrar o uniforme do colega que se sentava a sua frente e rasgá-lo em pedacinhos.

Mestre Richards sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira, observando o adolescente durante um segundo, pensativamente, antes de lançar-lhe uma pergunta. "Aqui vai uma fácil para você, Quatre". Ele disse. "Diga os nomes dos últimos nove livros do Velho Testamento na ordem em que cada um foi escrito".

O rapazinho deu uma olhada na direção de Wufei e encontrou o amigo retribuindo-lhe o olhar do mesmo modo calmo e tranqüilo do início da aula. Quatre quis estrangulá-lo.

"Hã... Os últimos livros do Velho Testamento…".

Ele parou e clareou a garganta, enquanto repassava mentalmente todos os trinta e nove livros do Velho Testamento, tentando desesperadamente se lembrar dos últimos nove. "Obadias… Jonas… Miquéias… Naum…" Ele começou a dizer, a fala parando e cansando. "Habacuque… Sofonias… Ageu… Zacarias…".

Sua mente deu um branco.

'_**Oh, meu Deus!'**_, ele pensou, o pânico subindo pelo peito. _**'Oh, meu Deus, por favor, não deixe isso acontecer agora!'.**_

Um silêncio sepulcral o envolveu quando ele hesitou. Todos os olhares da sala estavam fixos nele e os do professor Richards mais ainda. O adolescente começou a ficar com falta de ar.

"Er..."

'_**Santos do céu, qual era o nome do último livro?'.**_

"Estamos esperando, Quatre".

Acenou com a cabeça, sentindo um rubor violento de calor no rosto enquanto continuava lá, de pé, à beira de um colapso nervoso, bem em frente dos colegas. Respirou fundo uma dúzia de vezes. Mas isso não ajudou. Ele não conseguiria, de forma alguma, lembrar a informação agora escondida nos recessos mais profundos da sua mente enquanto estivesse debaixo da extrema pressão que estava sofrendo no momento.

Ele queria vomitar.

"Eu posso lhe dar o nome do último livro, professor, se o senhor aceitar que eu responda". Ouviu-se uma voz dizer.

Quatre deu um tempo e virou-se para dar com Wufei com uma mão erguida. O professor, de sua parte, simplesmente encarou o outro rapaz, surpreso. Então balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Não. Esta pergunta é para Quatre e apenas Quatre irá respondê-la". Ele respondeu. "Abaixe sua mão e espere sua vez".

"Quatre deu o nome de oito dos nove livros". Wufei continou, desafiante. "Eu acho que isso é o bastante".

'_**O que você acha que está fazendo?'**_ Quatre perguntou-se silenciosamente enquanto encarava o amigo, confuso. _**'Você vai perder seu posto!'.**_

"Eu lhe pedi o nome de _**todos**_ os nove livros - não oito, Wufei. Agora, por favor, espere sua vez".

"Não, senhor, não vou esperar. Com todo respeito, acho que é terrivelmente injusto o que o sen…".

"Wufei, o que você está fazendo?" Quatre finalmente perguntou, silenciando efetivamente a resposta ferina do professor. "Está tentando nos meter em problemas?".

O amigo piscou e virou-se para olhar para ele. "Eu estou tentando conseguir uma maneira melhor de terminarmos isso! Não vejo benefício algum fazer você ficar horas aí, em pé, suando e passando mal, apenas por que não lembra o nome do último livro. Você fez o que pôde e eu acredito que outra pessoa deva continuar com a resposta. Não existe nenhum senso de justiça em desperdiçar o tempo da aula inteira enquanto você tenta forçar algo que está fora de seu controle. Ainda temos mais quinze alunos que estão esperando a vez de serem chamados e terem suas notas".

Quatre irritou-se ao pensar que aquilo era apenas uma provocação – mas estava debaixo de muita tensão para pensar de maneira coerente no momento. "Eu não preciso ser salvo, muito obrigado. _**Eu **_posso resolver meus problemas sozinho, se não se importa! Não é como se eu nunca tivesse sofrido este tipo de pressão, antes".

"Podemos continuar com o teste, Senhores Chang e Winner?" o professor perguntou, ferino, enquanto cruzava os braços – e via os estudantes continuarem a discutir, ignorando-o completamente.

"Eu disse que estou tentando salvá-lo? _**Disse?**_ Eu estou tentando impedir uma injustiça!".

"**Eu vou mandar vocês dois para a Diretoria agora mesmo, se não pararem com isso...!".** – explodiu o professor.

Os dois se calaram imediatamente. E quando Quatre voltou-se para ficar de frente do professor mais uma vez, ele se lembrou subitamente do conselho que Wufei lhe dera mais cedo, naquela manhã. Ele lutou contra sua mente, concentrando-se numa tentativa final e desesperada para se tranqüilizar, criando uma imagem tenebrosa do professor sentado atrás da escrivaninha... pelado como um bebê recém-nascido.

"Obadias… Jonas… Miquéias… _(risadinha)_ Naum…" Quatre parou, enquanto tentava difícil e desesperadamente conter um tipo diferente de tensão que estava começando a crescer, incontrolável, dentro de si. "E… _(risadinha)_ Habacuque… e Sofonias… Ageu… _(risadinhas mais tosse) _Zacarias…".

Um som baixo de riso chegou-lhe aos ouvidos e um olhar rápido na direção de Wufei revelou que o amigo estava afinado com os seus pensamentos e reagindo a eles. Viu-o levantar uma mão e cobrir o rosto em um esforço para se proteger dos olhos de falcão do professor que, minha nossa, parecia que iria explodir de fúria.

"O que é tão engraçado?". Ele exigiu, a voz parecendo um trovão.

"Na-Nada, senhor". Quatre gaguejou, antes de começar a gargalhar – seu corpo tremendo, perdendo uma pequena batalha enquanto lutava para se conter.

"Responda, então!". O professor Richards, gritou, fuzilando com os olhos agora a ele e a Wufei, inclinado para frente em sua escrivaninha, fechando os punhos na borda da mesma, enquanto ouvia o adolescente terminar de responder seu teste.

"Ah... Ageu… _(risadinhas, tosse, tosse)_ Zacarias… e... _(risadinhas)_ ...e... _**Malaquias!!**_" _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAH!!"**_

Outro momento de silêncio sepulcral se seguiu, com o professor Richards ainda a fuzilar com os olhos a ele e Wufei, enquanto ambos os amigos praticamente choravam de tanto rir, em suas mesas. Então, com um verdadeiro rugido, o homem pegou uma pasta de papéis de debaixo dos livros dele, tirou um par de folhas amarelas muito familiares a todos na sala e rabiscou algo nelas. Então apontou para ambos os rapazes (que ainda estavam lutando para controlar as risadas) chamando-os até sua mesa com um dedo indicador (não com o dedo médio desta vez, algo que os surpreendeu bastante).

Quatre sabia muito bem o que significava aquele papel e o que iria acontecer – e, ainda assim, ele simplesmente se permitiu ir em frente, para receber seu castigo. Com um suspiro em parte resignação, em parte de alívio, pisou adiante e pegou uma das páginas de amarelas.

"Não só você dois fracassaram completamente neste teste oral..." o professor Richards explodiu: "Como conseguiram uma sessão com o Diretor! Estou mandando os dois para a Diretoria. **Agora!**".

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Continua... ^^

**Notas da Tradução:**

**[2] **_**Angelus**_** – **o** Terço **faz parte das_**Horas Canônicas**_ e corresponde às 06:00 (Primas), 12:00 (Sexta) e 18:00 horas do dia (Vésperas). O _**Angelus**_ relembra aos católicos, através de preces e orações (o Terço), o momento da Anunciação - feita pelo anjo Gabriel a Maria - da concepção de Jesus Cristo.

Maiores detalhes, conferir em: http: / / pt. wikipedia. org /wiki /Angelus

.

**Nota da Tradutora - Illy-chan:**

**[1] **_**Chiaroscuro **_Quem acompanhou esta fic no XYZYaoi, conhece seu nome em português por **"Luz e Escuridão".**

Este era o título traduzido que eu havia escolhido para a mesma.

A partir de hoje, porém, o novo nome traduzido/adaptado para o português para esta fic será _**"Luz e Sombra". **_

Vou explicar o porquê: **Kuu-Chan**, uma das nossas Tradutoras/Revisoras (uma fofura de pessoa) recebeu em 2008 um cap de _**"Chiaroscuro" **_traduzido por mim para Revisão.

Quando me enviou o mesmo revisado, ela me deu um alerta - disse que o nome que eu escolhera para a mesma, em português, estava equivocado.

O título escolhido pela autora, Lorena, **"Chiaroscuro", **é na verdade, o nome de **uma técnica de pintura&desenho que é definido como um forte contraste entre luz e sombra. **A Kuu-chan disse ainda que, assim como as palavras '_**Allegro', **_'_**Pizza', **_o termo **'Chiaroscuro' **é utilizado no meio artístico em italiano, mesmo.

Como o Trowa apresentado pela Lorena nesta fic tem o dom para pintura, explica-se o porquê do nome ser algo relacionado às artes plásticas. XD

Quando da época em que pedi autorização à Lorena, cheguei a perguntar a ela se havia algum significado mais específico para o nome da fic, que ela mesma pudesse sugerir, enfim. Ela disse que não, que eu poderia adaptar/traduzir o nome como pudesse ficar melhor em português.

Como vemos, porém, sob esta nova luz, a tradução "Luz e Escuridão" no título em português anterior passa uma idéia errada.

A Kuu-chan sugeriu mantermos o título totalmente no original e colocarmos uma Nota Explicativa, mas como todas as fics que eu trabalho trazem **tanto o Título Original** quanto uma **Tradução/Adaptação** do mesmo para o português, optei por alterar o título em português da fic para _**"Luz e Sombra"**_ a partir de então.

Eu só tenho a agradecer à minha _**linda da Kuu-chan**_, pela **DICA CAÍDA DOS CÉUS!! **Thanks, DArling!\O/

Afinal, se tem algo errado, tenho mais é que consertar - e ainda por cima, desculpar-me com as leitoras. ^^*

Beijos a todas e todos,

**_Illy-chan_**

**~~ .O. ~~**


	4. Capítulo Dois

**Olá Pipow \o/!!**

**.**

Sim, não é milagre – sou mesmo a _**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_, voltando após um período bastante conturbado para trazer o restante das minhas traduções e dar continuidade ao lançamento das que estavam paradas \o/ E que sim, meu site VAI sair, ehehhehe

Além de tudo, quero agradecer de **CORAÇÃO **para a fofa da Aryam MacAllyster por, durante este período, ter permanecido firme e forte levando o projeto do Grupo a frente, com seu belíssimo e dedicado trabalho nas traduções de _**Los Herederos de Low, Lawless Hearts **_e_** Boot Camp!!**_ YES, a Aryam é NOTA 1.000, ohohohhoho

Desnecessário dizer que a Aryam também entrou com o pé direito e um talento único, no fandom GW brasileiro, lançando suas próprias fics: _**Baseado em Fatos Reais, Sentido Litoral e Problema **_**(Fic PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO para MIM!!)**, fics que... Meu São Yaoi, vocês **PRECISAM LER**, meninas *_______*

Agora, para terminar, dois avisos:

**AVISO 01: **A nossa Tradutora **Aryam MacAllyster** está desenvolvendo a

**Campanha: Diga não a morte do fandom nacional de GW. **

**Salve os nossos G-boys, o "felizes para sempre" deles depende de você!**

_**Faça uma boa ação: Leia e Comente.**_

.

Sim, isto mesmo – a Campanha é para que VOCÊ, leitora, NÃO FAÇA o fandom brasileiro de Gundam Wing morrer. Maiores detalhes, acessem o link próprio da Aryam: http :/ / www. fanfiction. net / u / 692578 / Aryam_ McAllyster (unam os espaços!)

.

**AVISO 02:** Para as fãs que acompanhavam as Traduções feitas por nós anteriormente no XYZ, por favor, confiram as fics que já estão prontas para serem lançadas no meu site:

**Blood or Chocolate? – Caps 16 e 17**

**Blue Forest Banshee – Caps 48 a 53**

**Broken Jade – Cap 03**

**Chiaroscuro – Cap 21**

**Everybody Breaks – Cap 03**

**Layers – Cap 11 e 12**

**Lawless Hearts – Caps 16 e 17**

**School Tales – Arc 01 – Caps 15 e 16**

**The Arrangement – Cap 03**

**The Call – Cap 07**

**Trial and Error – Caps 08 e 09**

.

…E fora estas fics, muitas MUITAS outras fics novinhas em folha, traduzidas pela Aryam!!! *________________*

Preparem os corações, ohhohohohohohoho

Agora, boa leitura para todas... e lembrem-se...

**NÃO DEIXEM O FANDOM NACIONAL DE GUNDAM WING MORRER! ****\o/\o/**

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

.

* * *

.

**Autora:** **Lorena **

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai

**Revisor:** Marlon Kalango

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casais:** 3x4, 2x1, 5xOC.

**Censura: **Nenhuma por enquanto ^~

**Advertências:** Humor, Drama, Angústia, Lemon, Universo alternativo.

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

.

**Nota da Autora:** Fic número 01 do **ARCO 01 – Bildungsroman.** ^~

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan****:**

Esta fic foi escolhida para dar continuidade aos trabalhos do **'Illychan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, pois se trata de uma das mais bonitas fics 3x4 existentes no fandom americano, além de ser escrita por uma autora cujas fics são verdadeiras declarações de amor ao casal Trowa&Quatre \o/

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Daniela Sacomani Rodrigues & Paula Teixeira & Ilia Verseau**

**Cristal Samejima & Joana Malfoy & Harumi**

**Aryam (Te conheço de algum canto, hohohoho)**

**Joicinha sem Juízo & Kaoru Vexille **

**Dark Wolf 03 & Fabi & Evora**

Meninas, a dedicatória deste capítulo é toda, todinha, para vocês!!!

* * *

.

**CHIAROSCURO**

_**Luz e Sombra**_

**By Lorena**

.

Parte 02

.

.

"Eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"O que?"

"Por que você não foi castigado ou expulso, por usar cabelo longo?"

Wufei sorriu, olhos fechados, quando ele se sentou em sua cadeira, apoiando a cabeça contra a parede atrás. Os braços cruzaram-se no tórax e as pernas esticaram-se e cruzaram-se à altura dos tornozelos. Wufei era o exemplo perfeito de compostura – algo que normalmente não era visto na sala de espera do escritório do diretor.

"Você conhece Duo Maxwell, Quatre?" Ele perguntou.

O outro adolescente ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Hã... Sim. Por quê?" Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, apesar da aparente despreocupação. Afinal de contas, o nome daquele rapaz sempre seria sinônimo de _**'sexo atrás da gruta'**_, para ele.

"Você sabe que o cabelo dele é longo a ponto de bater na bunda?"

"Hã... Er..."

"Pois o cabelo dele _**nunca**_ vai ser cortado e ele **nunca** vai ser suspenso ou expulso - por uma única razão."

"Qual?"

"Ele é um trunfo para a escola. Esses troféus aí ao seu lado…"

Quatre virou-se depressa e pousou os olhos em um gabinete de exibição enorme ao seu lado que estava quase explodindo de troféus e medalhas.

"O que têm eles?"

"Eu diria que um quarto desses troféus foi ganho por Duo, em Olimpíadas de Matemática Extra-Escolares as quais ele vem competindo desde que éramos calouros."

Quatre encarou o amigo, incrédulo. "Você está falando sério? Eu não sabia que ele é um gênio em matemática! Quer dizer, ele realmente não age como se... bem, você sabe..."

Wufei riu, olhos ainda fechados. "Duo é um trunfo para a escola, Quatre. A Diretoria não pode se dar ao luxo de perdê-lo. Ele pode quebrar as regras e regulamentos impostos quantas vezes quiser – e o pior que pode acontecer a ele é passar um fim de semana em detenção."

"É mais ou menos o que está acontecendo com você?"

"Sim. Contanto que eu mantenha meu cabelo preso e num pequeno rabo de cavalo, tudo bem."

Quatre balançou a cabeça. Ele estava tentando duramente entender e descobrir a razão atrás daquelas atitudes. "Não entendo por que a administração deixa isto acontecer."

"Para onde quer que você vá, Quatre, sempre haverá algum conjunto de regras estúpidas para serem seguidas: não importa se irá gostar, ou não." Ele parou, rindo um pouco mais alto. "De fato, vez em quando eu quebro as regras de propósito só para irritá-los. É meu modo de lhes mostrar que o sistema deles é podre. Portanto, não fique pensando que eu nunca estive neste escritório antes."

"Quantas vezes você já…"

"Não conto. Não faz sentido."

Quatre se empurrou mais para trás na cadeira, erguendo os pés para cima, colocando-os no assento de modo que pudesse passar os braços ao redor dos joelhos, enquanto contemplava Wufei. "Emocionante." resmungou pensativo. "Nunca pensei que este tipo de coisa acontecia aqui. Imagino que esta situação seja intolerável para o resto dos estudantes. Tenho certeza que eles teriam algo a dizer sobre isto."

"Você ficaria muito surpreso se soubesse que ninguém nunca reclamou, nem mesmo uma única vez?"

Quatre olhou para ele em assombro. "Não acredito!"

Wufei abriu os olhos finalmente e encolheu os ombros com um sorriso. "É verdade. Os alunos daqui são muito passivos. A maioria acredita nas mesmas coisas que a administração acredita. Eles odiariam ver Duo ser expulso, porque ele é um dos alunos que traz honra e orgulho para a escola. E droga, vamos encarar os fatos, todo mundo gosta dele. Então, se houvesse uma _exceção_, algum metido 'qualquer' que tentasse acabar com toda essa idiotice, ele seria chutado daqui rapidinho."

"Bem... Vejo que viver desta forma funciona muito bem para você e os outros."

"Não, não realmente. Você já conheceu Trowa Barton, por acaso?"

"O nome não me soa familiar."

"Ele está tentando ser expulso desta escola desde que foi transferido para cá, no final do ano passado."

Quatre fez uma careta de assombro – antes de começar a rir de repente. "Oh, meu Deus!" Clamou, entre risos. "_**Por que**_ ele iria querer fazer isso?"

"Ele **odeia** isto aqui, é óbvio." Wufei fechou os olhos mais uma vez. "Mas como – novamente – ele também é uma espécie de trunfo, um gênio para a escola, a administração não o deixará escapar tão facilmente. Acho que ele já quebrou **todas** as regras existentes na escola e _**ainda**_ continua preso neste lugar."

Quatre estava agora às gargalhadas, zombando. "Não acredito nisto! Assim já é demais!"

"Melhor não rir assim na frente dele, Quatre. A ironia da coisa toda é suficiente para deixá-lo realmente fora de si, de tanta raiva."

A porta para o escritório do diretor abriu-se de repente e de lá saiu um rapaz que parecia prestes a estourar em lágrimas. Mas ele se conteve, baixando a cabeça e passou a toda pelos outros dois rapazes, praticamente correndo para fora dali. Um homem grande como uma montanha apareceu de súbito na porta da sala da diretoria, encarando de cima para baixo os dois adolescentes que estavam lá sentados com um par de olhos pequenos, amarelados. As pontas de um bigode, caindo, quase lhe cobriam a boca. Quatre nem mesmo a viu se mover, quando ele os chamou.

"Qual de vocês é o próximo?" Rosnou, a voz praticamente estourando os tímpanos de Quatre e fazendo a mobília da sala sacudir um pouco.

Wufei o encarou impassivelmente, antes de se virar para encarar o amigo. Inclinou a cabeça em direção à porta principal e ao homem. "Sua vez, meu caro."

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Como Quatre era novato e ainda estava se adaptando aos métodos da escola, ele foi apenas meramente advertido com uma reprimenda verbal e seu histórico escolar permaneceu imaculado. Pelo menos por enquanto. No entanto, aquela fora uma tenebrosa experiência para o rapaz, a ponto de fazê-lo precisar criar uma tabela, a qual fizera questão de colocar sobre a escrivaninha de estudos, no quarto. Ela era constituída, em sua maior parte, de anotações simples colocadas ao lado de colunas nomeadas _**como reagir**_ e _**o que**_ _**esperar**_ em relação aos professores que tinha; e tratou de certificar-se de que os itens "não dar risadas" e "não imaginar pessoas nuas", encontravam-se exatamente abaixo do nome do Professor Richards. Com apenas três semanas que tinha entrado no primeiro ano, já havia adquirido o hábito de sempre dar uma olhada nestas notas enquanto se vestia para ir para as aulas, antes de sair – só para se garantir.

Por esta altura, os alunos já tinham se integrado aos diversos clubes acadêmicos e Quatre escolhera tornar-se membro do Clube dos Escritores: um clube pequeno, responsável por reunir os alunos escritores que faziam o jornal da escola. Foi, em grande parte, uma pura sorte que o fez conseguir um lugar nesse clube – virtualmente exclusivo – que exigia que os membros produzissem amostras dos seus melhores textos e os entregassem para o líder do clube, de quem era o dever de ler e escolher quem seriam os novos membros que o Clube receberia.

A primeira reunião foi para apresentar os recém-chegados e escolher um novo líder do clube, assim como também propor temas interessantes para o jornal. O encontro durou duas horas e eles acabaram por adiar a reunião para dali a uma semana, uma vez que ninguém tinha nenhuma nova idéia para a escolha de uma matéria.

Um estranho acontecimento veio mudar tudo dois dias após a reunião.

As turmas do primeiro ano estavam no refeitório às seis e trinta da manhã, tomando o café da manhã, quando um berro agudo soou da cozinha, silenciando o corpo inteiro de estudantes de pronto, deixando-os sentados, atordoados e encarando pasmos uns aos outros durante vários segundos.

"Oh Inferno!" Wufei resmungou dando de ombros enquanto voltava a morder o sanduíche antes de submergi-lo em catchup, novamente: "Acharam outro rato na cozinha, no mínimo."

"Que nojo!" Quatre exclamou, fazendo careta, enquanto encarava a própria comida, sentindo seu apetite desaparecer repentinamente.

Antes de qualquer outra pessoa da mesa ter uma chance de dizer algo, a enorme porta de vai-e-vem que conduzia para a cozinha abriu-se com um verdadeiro estrondo, fazendo todo mundo pular nas cadeiras. Um dos estudantes que se apressara lá dentro para investigar a situação estava parado, em estado de choque, frente a ela. Ele encarou os colegas atordoados no salão do refeitório com um olhar assombrado no rosto enquanto respirava como se fosse uma luta fazer isso, sua boca abrindo-se e fechando-se repetidamente, sem que conseguisse proferir um único som ao menos uma vez.

"**Pessoal!"** Ele gritou finalmente. "Vocês **não vão acreditar**! Nós tivemos uma aparição! _**Uma aparição sagrada**_!!"

O mais puro silêncio resultou a esta explosão, com os alunos encarando alternadamente uns aos outros, enquanto tentavam apreender o significado da situação. Era muito para eles – afinal de contas, ainda eram apenas seis e trinta da manhã, e compreender a enormidade do que o colega estava a lhes dizer era demais: o aviso de que eles – alunos das turmas do primeiro ano do Victoria College - tinham sido abençoados com uma aparição sagrada era realmente demais para qualquer um àquela hora do dia.

Uma voz finalmente perguntou, quebrando efetivamente o choque:

"Onde?"

"Na cozinha!" O adolescente ofegou, ainda respirando pesadamente, apontando para a porta atrás de si.

"Qual foi?"

Todos prenderam o fôlego, enquanto esperavam pelo colega informá-los. _**"Qual?"**_, realmente? Mesmo sendo uma honra serem abençoados com o milagre de uma aparição, também era uma questão de caráter importantíssimo saber **qual** santo os tinha julgado dignos de ver sua presença, fosse ele ou ela.

"Espera!" Mais uma voz se ouviu vinda do outro lado do refeitório: "_**Foi Jesus?"**_

"**Não!!"**

"_**A Virgem Maria?**_ Só pode ter sido ela! Ela é quem sempre aparece para as crianças!!" – exclamou nova voz – "Lembram de Lourdes? Fátima? Garabandal?" – o mesmo rapazinho continuou, excitado.

"Er... Não, não foi ela desta vez!"

Wufei estava praticamente sufocando com o café da manhã. "Estão gritando alto demais!" Ele reclamou, engasgando - agarrando depressa seu suco de laranja e tomando um generoso gole de uma só vez.

"Você está bem?" Quatre perguntou, observando o amigo com um pouco de preocupação.

O amigo chinês balançou a cabeça, cobrindo a boca com o guardanapo. Acenou atordoadamente para Quatre.

"**DEUS?"** – especulou outro colega.

Uma voz revoltada atravessou o refeitório: "_**Deus?**_ Como Deus pode fazer uma aparição se a gente nem faz idéia de como ele é?"

Outra voz exclamou, excitada:

"Espere!!! Foi um santo, então?"

"OBA! Não seria demais se São Francisco fizesse uma aparição na cozinha?"

O rapaz, ainda parado frente a porta da cozinha, agora olhando furiosamente para os colegas negava todas as hipóteses anteriores, balançando a cabeça enfaticamente: "Não, não, nenhum desses, seus idiotas!!" replicou. Seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso luminoso, ao responder: "Foi Madre Teresa!"

Novo silêncio tomou conta de todos ao ouvirem sua declaração final e ele se pôs mais à frente da assembléia, obviamente orgulhoso de ter sido o escolhido como o arauto da santa aparição. Seus os olhos esquadrinharam o refeitório com um ar complacente que divertiu e confundiu Quatre ao mesmo tempo.

"Onde ela apareceu? Onde?!?" os outros alunos começaram então a gritar.

"Vocês **NUNCA **adivinharão!!" ele retorquiu, esfuziante.

"Ora, pelo amor de Deus!!" um outro rapaz gritou acima de todos, irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que levantou-se e, furioso, marchou através do refeitório em direção à cozinha, atirando punhais pelos olhos ao colega parado sozinho em pé enquanto deste se aproximava.

Aquela reação de pura raiva chamou a atenção de Quatre. Assustado, seus olhos seguiram a figura alta, esbelta, enquanto o rapaz passava o outro e entrava furioso, pelas portas que levavam à cozinha. Não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto antes – mas o campus era grande e era muito provável que ele só conhecesse, mesmo passado todo aquele tempo, dois-terços de todo o primeiro ano. Aquele estranho (ou assim pensava que o outro fosse) devia ser talvez um dos tipos CDFs que constantemente se enfiava na biblioteca sempre que aparecia uma chance.

O mesmo rapaz – depois da ausência de alguns momentos – reapareceu novamente à porta da cozinha, um olhar bastante aborrecido no rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros.

"Não foi nada, gente." Ele anunciou aos demais num tom firme, controlado, melodioso, e – ao menos para Quatre – um pouco menos atormentado pela raiva: "Era só uma batata. Voltem a comer."

Óbvio, que, em vez de diminuir as dúvidas, o intrigante comentário só fez os estudantes que tinham um zelo católico mais pronunciado dispararem em comentários – e a balbúrdia recomeçou outra vez quando os rapazes começaram a tagarelar excitadamente entre si e a fazerem as perguntas mais disparatadas pela batata santa.

"**Madre Teresa apareceu em uma batata**?"

"**Oh, meu Deus! **_**Como**_** ela fez isso**?"

"Ela está _**morta**_! Pode fazer **qualquer coisa que quiser**, seu tolo!"

"Ei, você também apareceria em algo como uma batata, se fosse um santo!!"

Quatre assistia a tudo aquilo com confusão crescente e, apesar querer que Wufei o ajudasse a entender desesperadamente o que estava acontecendo, optou por não fazê-lo. Afinal de contas, o amigo mais parecia estar a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco de tanta raiva: o contraste de cores em várias tonalidades diferentes no rosto dele já lembrava um arco-íris, quando ele se levantou repentinamente e se enfiou pelo tumulto dos outros alunos, indo em linha reta até o local onde os outros dois rapazes ainda discutiam, no centro do refeitório que agora mais parecia a platéia de um ringue de boxe:

"Não, não, não! Você _**não entende**_! Espere...! Deixe-me trazer o cozinheiro!! Foi ele quem viu tudo!"

"Não há **NADA** o que falar...!! _**Dennis!"**_ - O rapaz desconhecido que chamara a atenção de Quatre irritou-se novamente, quando Dennis deu-lhe as costas e disparou a toda de volta para a cozinha, chamando, aos gritos, o cozinheiro. "Oh, pelas chagas de ...!!!"

"**Cale a boca, Trowa!"** Outra voz insuflou-se da turba de alunos, irritada: "Só porque você não acredita em milagres, isso não quer dizer que vai poder desmentir o que aconteceu!"

"Trowa?" Quatre repetiu, piscando. _**Aquele**_ rapaz era o Trowa Barton de quem Wufei tinha lhe falado antes?

Quatre empurrou a cadeira para trás, levantou-se e esticou o pescoço para acompanhar a volta de um Trowa verdadeiramente puto de raiva a sua cadeira. Dizer que estava espantado com o que via era o mínimo. Afinal de contas, do que entendera das palavras de Wufei, havia ficado convencido que Trowa seria um rapaz desleixado, sujo, de barba por fazer, desalinhado, e ainda assim, um aluno jovem e brilhante, seria um daqueles intratáveis que rosnaria a qualquer um que se aproximasse demais dele. Ao invés disso, acabara de ser apresentado à visão de um rapaz que tinha um ar muito aristocrático sobre si – orgulhoso, reservado, intenso, com uma carga de irritação e impaciência latentes... e sim: inacreditavelmente bonito. O mistério que parecia cercá-lo só fazia aumentar o fascínio dele, uma vez que tinha o rosto parcialmente encoberto e escondido atrás de uma longa franja do cabelo castanho. E o modo como os olhos dele iam de uma coisa a outra ou brilhavam quase que furiosamente assustavam mantendo à distância qualquer um que o observasse – foi o bastante para afastar momentaneamente a mente de Quatre dos acontecimentos milagrosos na cozinha.

O cozinheiro apareceu logo, avental sujo, com espátula e tudo. Era um homem de uns sessenta anos, do tipo magro com um aspecto espectral e com um ar muito supersticioso, sobre o qual todos ali dentro pareciam se alimentar. E com a excitação da possibilidade dele ter sido "o escolhido" enlouquecendo praticamente a turba de alunos no refeitório em um verdadeiro frenesi, sua presença provou ser um elemento aditivo potencialmente mortal aos estudantes com o extremo zelo religioso.

"Diga a eles, Sr. Gray, o que o senhor viu, diga!" Exigiu Dennis, apreciando o fato de ser alvo das atenções novamente.

"Uma batata que se parece com Madre Teresa!" O homem idoso respondeu, sua voz tremendo na felicidade de uma alegria espiritual completa.

À tal declaração o corpo inteiro dos estudantes moveu-se para cima dele como uma onda, na insana intenção de invadir a cozinha. E decerto teriam passado por cima do pobre cozinheiro e do azarado colega sem pensarem duas vezes – quando do nada o som estridente de um apito de arrebentar ouvidos os fez parar como que fulminados em seus lugares.

Era Wufei, de pé em cima de uma mesa, o rosto vermelho e os olhos negros dardejando fogo em todo mundo.

"**SENTEM-SE TODOS VOCÊS!!!"** berrou ele a plenos pulmões, sua voz reverberando ao longo do refeitório. _**"MALDIÇÃO!!**_ Onde estão os líderes de Turma? **Justin! Walter! **_**Heero!**_ Mantenham seus alunos sob controle! **ESTAMOS NA HORA DO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ, POR PIEDADE!!" **

"Mas... Mas... é uma aparição!" Um estudante lamentou, no meio da multidão. "É uma aparição santa! Nós não podemos ignorar isto!"

"Eu disse **PARA VOCÊS** **SENTAREM ESSES SEUS TRASEIROS A.G.O.R.A., **ou vou mandar _**TODOS VOCÊS**_ para a sala do Sr. Parrish!"

Forçados a se acalmar – pelo menos momentaneamente – os estudantes voltaram as suas mesas e cadeiras, com Wufei ficando parado no alto da mesa, fumaçando, enquanto assistia os colegas se restabelecerem a um mínimo de dignidade. A ameaça principal de serem enviados à sala do Diretor fora o suficiente para calar mais manifestações a respeito da tal aparição.

"Hã... Wufei?" Outro colega o chamou, humildemente, de algum lugar próximo: "Nós podemos mandar alguém do Clube de Escritores para investigar? Eu acho que é uma grande matéria para o jornal."

"Ah, inferno!" Wufei suspirou pesadamente, enquanto esfregava as têmporas. "Vá em frente, Quatre, e faça o serviço." ordenou.

"Eu?"

"Sim, você! Agora vá, antes que tenhamos outro estouro de boiada, aqui, maldição!!" Ele desceu da mesa para a cadeira e se sentou nela. Apoiando os cotovelos adiante e baixando a cabeça, pediu num sussurro: "Vá, Quatre, por favor. Peça para eles confirmarem o que houve, que lhes contem o que viram, e no fim, diga a eles que você vai indicar a matéria como reportagem para o seu moderador, no jornal. Agora vá."

Quatre o encarou e hesitou. "Certo." ele disse finalmente, empurrando a cadeira para trás e indo com pressa para o lado de Dennis e o cozinheiro, ainda pasmos com o que quase acontecera. Dennis, com um sorriso largo, puxou o loirinho para perto. E quando Quatre tropeçou ao lado dele, seus olhos caíram momentaneamente em Trowa, que estava tomando café da manhã com os colegas do Primeiro Ano B... e que também o estava observando curiosamente.

Os três passaram pelas portas da cozinha e apressaram-se à mesa cumprida onde se encontrava uma pilha de legumes, alguns dos quais já tendo suas cascas retiradas e espalhados por toda a parte da superfície de madeira, alguns até mesmo caídos no chão. Pratos sujos, bem como panelas e pratos estavam espalhados por toda a parte sobre várias outras mesinhas, pia e fogão. Quatre fez uma careta.

"_**E comemos a comida que sai deste lugar..."**_, pensou, fazendo uma nítida careta de desgosto. _**"Ecaaaaaaa!!"**_

"Aqui está, Quatre!" Dennis declarou orgulhosamente, o conduzindo a uma batata bastante volumosa que estava apoiada contra a superfície da mesa, separada do resto dos legumes por causa do seu recém-descoberto _status_.

O rapaz loiro a encarou.

Encarou.

E continuou encarando.

"Cadê a Madre Teresa?" Ele perguntou.

"O quê? Como assim? Você não pode ver?" Dennis exclamou, incrédulo.

"Mas... Onde? Eu não vejo coisa alguma!"

O companheiro perdeu a paciência. "Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Olhe! Olhe! Vê? Aqui está o véu dela, com as faixas, e aqui os olhos…!"

Dennis apontou para pequenas manchas, depressões e linhas que a batata tinha... e Quatre sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo testado em uma versão católica das famosas 'Pegadinhas', quando estreitou os olhos azuis-claros para dar um olhar rápido à _**'freira santificada'**_. Ele não viu nada, mas teve que admitir que, se olhasse para a batata de um certo ângulo, e dependendo de como a luz agisse, ele poderia imaginar que ele estava vendo Peter Lorre [1].

"Hã... Dennis...? Isto é uma... batata."

"Meu bom Deus, você é um pagão, mesmo!"

Quatre revirou os olhos. "Não tem **NADA** para ver aqui. Eu vou voltar para o meu café da manhã."

"Ótimo! Zombe, se você quiser! Eu vou levar esta batata para Padre Brian dar uma olhada nela!! Aí sim, veremos quem de nós é um retardado!"

Quatre simplesmente caminhou para fora da cozinha e entrou num refeitório inteiramente silencioso, enquanto os alunos terminavam o café. Todos os olhos estavam nele. E ele odiou ser o foco das atenções, desejando ardentemente que pudesse sair dali sem ser percebido.

"E... então?"

Ele se virou para achar Duo Maxwell, do Primeiro Ano C, olhando para ele. "Estamos comendo batatas que tem santos nelas ou o quê?"

"Eu não vi nada". O rapaz árabe respondeu em voz baixa.

"Oh." Duo disse, piscando. Então deu de ombros. "Certo. Acho que está tudo bem para eu terminar de comer o resto do meu café, então." ele recomeçou a comer sem outra palavra.

"Ora, claro que ele não vai ver nada!" Outro estudante gritou, irritado, de outra turma. "Como poderia? Ele nem mesmo é católico!! Só nós, crentes, podemos ver!"

A este novo argumento, se criou outro um tumulto geral e os alunos estavam mais uma vez debatendo fervorosamente sobre o legume milagroso... e Quatre só pôde suspirar e caminhar de volta a mesa que partilhava com Wufei. Deu um sorriso envergonhado ao amigo, quando se sentou.

"Me desculpe..." Começou. "Não fui de muita ajuda, não é?"

"Não preocupe com isto". Wufei disse, enquanto balançava resignadamente a cabeça. "Só esteja preparado para escrever uma matéria sobre isto para o jornal."

Quatre encarou o café da manhã. Saber que, de alguma maneira o que ele estava comendo ostentava uma semelhança estranha a uma pessoa já falecida, o fez perder o apetite para o café da manhã e ele optou por comer apenas a torrada e os ovos mexidos.

Ao seu redor, a conversa e a boataria começaram a crescer... Desta feita, sobre se transformar a cozinha em um santuário.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Continua... ^^

.

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**[1] **_**Peter Lorre**_ (1904 / 1964) = Ator de origem húngara, foi na Alemanha onde se tornou conhecido – um dos seus principais papéis no cinema foi o do assassino de crianças, em 'M, o vampiro de Dusseldorf', em 1931. Por causa de particularidades em sua aparência física, era de causar medo, portanto, eis a explicação da Lorena em fazer o Quatre comparar a feiúra da pobre batata com o ator.

Maiores detalhes, conferir em:

http: / / www. fafich. ufmg. br / ~labor / cursocinema/ bios/ peterlorre. html

.

**~~ .O. ~~**

***MENSAGEM DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR - SÃO YAOI***

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews?**_

Já disse quais fics mais gosta, qual autora prefere, qual a melhor caracterização de personagem?

Quais os casais que você adora?

Qual roteiro te fez chorar, qual te fez roer as unhas de nervoso... e qual cena LEMON fez a sua tela de pc pegar fogo?

Já? Já? Já??

**POIS MANDE MAIS \O/ FAÇA-NOS FELIZES!!!**

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews...**_

...e eu ainda não pude responder? NÃO DUVIDE - sua hora irá chegar, hohoho

**TENHA FÉ EM SÃO YAOI!!! \O/**

.

_**Você **_**NUNCA**_** nos mandou reviews?**_

**NÃO SEJA TÍMIDA!!! ARME-SE DA TARA POR TODAS AS VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS**

**... E MANDE, MANDE, MANDE.E.E.E.E.E.E.E.!!!**

.

**MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS!! **

***___________________________________________________***

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


End file.
